Harry Marlowe
Harry ... '''(born 31st May 1901 in Whitechapel, London, England) is a main character in From The Wolf's Den. He is the son of Sully Alexander and Victoire L'Angelier. Biography Early Life Harry was born to Henry 'Sully' Alexander and Victoire L'Angelier in Whitechapel, London. Harry lived with his mother and elder sister, Lily until their mother unexpectedly passed away. Harry and Lily's father, Sully, married another woman soon after Harry's birth, had four more children and he was never heard from again. Harry is very protective of his past and tells Stefan that he was brought up by his aunt, something which we later to discover to be untrue. After the death of their mother, five year old Harry and his very ill sister, nine year old Lily to live in a slum and work on the streets of London, even though it was illegal for children to do so at that time. They both worked long hours pickpocketing and stealing from passersby, and as the days went on, Lily's health seemed to decline. She died from tuberculosis meningitis aged nine, leaving Harry with nothing; without a home, food or anyone to look after him. He had nowhere to turn to. Although he was very young, Harry became friendly with a man named Beasley, a con artist who employed orphaned and abandoned children illegally to steal worthy goods from the streets to resell at a higher price. Although he was dodgy, Beasley cared a lot for the children, feeding them, clothing them and keeping a roof over their head. Harry didn’t have a bad word to say about Beasley, even though he knew the whole thing was illicit. Harry had to survive somehow. Beasley was soon arrested for the illegal activities causing the children in his care to flee. Harry got his job as a blacksmiths apprentice aged 15 which supported him financially. He attended university in 1918 where he became good friends with older students, Cal and Stella Hunter. After university, Harry becomes an English teacher at the Grimley Institute For Boys. Afterwards, Harry becomes a striker for the local blacksmith, Ned, who he becomes friends with. He lives at Raven's Cottage in Gravesend alongside his loyal border collie, Trigger. Physical Appearance Harry stands at 5ft 10 and has an average build. He has straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is said to have bushy eyebrows and a comforting smile. He is also quite a pale man. Harry is often seen in a black military coat and black buckled boots over a pair of black trousers with braces with a white shirt, sometimes with a waistcoat. Personality and Traits Harry is a loving, gentle and caring man who also has a mysterious element to him. Relationships Family '''Henry 'Sully' Alexander Victoire L'Angelier Lily Alexander As he grew up, Harry looked up to his sister. She was a kind, gentle and loving young girl and cared for Harry throughout his childhood. Whilst Victoire worked, Lily cared for Harry from when he was a newborn. Lily would feed him, read to him and sing lullabies to help him sleep. ... After their mother passed away, Lily and Harry were forced to work long hours and due to the conditions of the slums, Lily became extremely ill and eventually died from TB, leaving Harry with no family at all. Cal MacIvor Once best friends, now close to no relationship whatsoever. Cal blames Harry for the death of his wife. Stella Hunter Tommie MacIvor Billy MacIvor Ivor MacIvor Stefan Gundelach Euphemia Gunning Oliver Gunning Ebenezer Finch Trigger Ned Hale Etymology Category:Born in Ireland Category:Mooney family Category:English characters Category:Staff at Grimley Institute For Boys Category:Male characters